Angelic Cry
by Jacovy
Summary: Hinata, weak, and is beat by her father, Gaara, a heartless boy who was considered insane, Naruto, alone, and abandoned who everyone hated, Sasuke, his family murdered by his own brother. These lonely kids slowly make friends with each other and open up for the first time.
1. Angel's Cries

Hinata, weak, and is beat by her father, Gaara, a heartless boy who was considered insane, Naruto, alone, and abandoned who everyone hated, Sasuke, his family murdered by his own brother. These lonely kids slowly make friends with each other and open up for the first time.

_Hinata_

Hinata dragged her body limply across the halls receiving stares and whispers commenting how zombie-like she looked. She ignored them, not even sparing them a glance and continued to walk limply across the hall to the restroom.

She grabbed on to the wall breathing heavily, even though it was just a short walk. She continued to go to one of the stalls, receiving a horrified glance from one of the girls who were putting on makeup, whispering to her friend about how she was a 'disgrace'.

She opened a stall and shoved her body inside the restroom and breathed.

_What the hell do they know about her?_

She rolled up her sleeve to see a fresh, big purple bruise on her arm made by her father. Her father who beat her. Her father who was disappointed in her that she couldn't take over her family's company. Her father who was… well, her father.

She rolled up the loose shirt that covered her stomach to see another dark purple bruise. She touched it lightly but still winced in pain.

Hinata collapsed on the cold bathroom floor and breathed lightly. Then, when the bell almost rung, she proceeded to go to class, no matter how much the pain hurts.

_Naruto_

Naruto wandered the streets of Konoha slowly, his long blonde hair shielding his eyes. He didn't have to go to school, he'll get kicked out. Not that he wanted to anyways. He chuckled darkly. What has he done wrong? His stomached grumbled and whined.

He cursed.

What did he do wrong? Heck, people despised him ever since he was an infant. Sure, he had a place to live for his 12 years, but the only one who seemed to care was the Sandaime, who was always quiet to him and only came over for his monthly bill.

He glared at a random door step. But it didn't matter whose it was. He was famous in this village. Famous for being hated. Everybody hated him. He looked at an abandoned bottle of yellow spray paint. He grinned. Being dark wasn't like him at all.

"Okay! I'm going to make everyone notice me again!" he announced to himself. He grabbed the can and hopped up on someone's roof.

But he still had that one question.

What did he do? He figured it wasn't much. After all, how could you hate a baby who did nothing?

_Sasuke_

Sasuke shook his fist and stared at his house. The house where his family _used_ to live.

"Itachi." he clenched his fists as tears slid down his cheek.

His brother, alone, killed his whole family and bolted off to somewhere. Somewhere people couldn't find him. He squeezed his fist. His anger soon turned to melancholy.

"Why, why, why couldn't you at least kill me too?" he sobbed. Someone who was just walking by heard the news and gave Sasuke a looked of sympathy. Sasuke glared hard at the person while they flinched and walked away.

"A-A-And I t-thought we were happy," he hiccupped.

He sobbed even harder, his ebony hair shadowing his eyes remembering the flashback.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke blinked as he skipped home from the academy. Today, there were extra work that they had to do. Sasuke protested but the teacher wouldn't let him go._

_The road was deserted, but that didn't bother Sasuke much. He saw a person in the shadows, who had long hair._

"_Itachi…?" Sasuke cried, running towards the house._

"_I-I'm home." Sasuke said shakily, taking off his shoes. He half expected his mother to ask him what was wrong, but the lights were turned off._

"_F-Father? M-M-Mother?" he stepped on the hard floor and went inside the kitchen, which was dark._

_He heard a scream coming from his parent's bedroom, a shrill scream. _

"_Oka-san!" he screamed and lunged at the bed room door. He threw the door open to see his dying mother with his already dead father. And Itachi…_

"_Nii-san! WHY? WHY?" he screamed, and lunged for Itachi._

_Itachi twisted his arm without effort, and stared into his brother's eyes. "Foolish brother."_

"_Nii-san, why?" Sasuke asked weakly._

"_I was the brother you wanted me to be so I could see how long you lasted." he merely stated._

_He twisted Sasuke's arm painfully as Sasuke screamed out. He dragged Sasuke out the house and onto the porch, where the road was deserted._

"_Nii-san," Sasuke weakly said._

"_Someday, Sasuke, you will possess the hatred that I possess. Come to me when you have that," Itachi said, his voice trembled on Sasuke's name. He turned his head to look in Sasuke's eyes._

_Sasuke widened his eyes. Itachi… was crying._

"_I'm sorry, outouto." Itachi whispered, without Sasuke hearing. Sasuke just shook his head. Why would Itachi cry?_

"_I'm sorry."_

_End of flashback_

Sasuke clenched his fists. This made no sense.

Itachi? Crying? In another parallel universe!

_Gaara_

Gaara sat at the swings at the night. When no one would bother him. No one would be screaming "MONSTER!" right in his face every few seconds.

Everyone thought he was insane and acted like he was a monster because someone started a rumor saying that he twisted his uncle's arm and was smiling sadistically.

After that, Gaara's prankster decided to mess with him again. Fed up on being a punching bag, Gaara got tired and just decided to merely tell the bully off. After that, it spread as another rumor exaggerated to the point where Gaara nearly killed the kid.

He sighed. He didn't have one friend. His father was an important person of the country and he was famous, famous for being hated.

He sighed again and remembered a time when he was trying to be nice, but ended up worse than he thought.

_Flash back_

_Gaara sat on the swings with his teddy bear as a colorful ball bounced towards him. He blinked and stared at the talking kids. He slowly got off the swings, and took the ball in his hands. He took a step closer to the kids as they froze in fear and he handed them the ball._

"_MONSTER!" they screamed. _

"_Wait!" Gaara yelled back, grabbing a girl's hand as he fell._

"_M-M-Monster," she choked out._

"_Wait! Gaara-sama!" Yashamaru, his uncle and caretaker yelled._

"_Yashamaru?" Gaara said curiously._

"_P-Please don't hurt them." Yashamaru panted._

_Gaara widened his eyes._

"_I-I-"_

_End of flashback_

He growled in frustration. Why does every one think he's going to hurt them?


	2. The First Cry

**I don't own anything **

"Get up, useless daughter." her step-father yanked her hair up. Hanabi watched Hinata from her room, feeling useless as tears fell from her eyes.

"Y-Yes, father."she cried.

"Shut up, and fix your useless stutter. It's annoying." he grumbled.

"Y-Y-" she cleared her voice. "Yes, father."

"Now go make breakfast. And hurry up, you're going to be late. Oh, and fix yourself up." he commanded, getting out of her room.

"Y-Yes, father," she cried after he left. Hanabi looked at her from her room, blinking back tears.

She slowly got up from her bed when Hanabi ran up to her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything, nee-chan! I-I'm so sorry!" she sobbed. Hinata stroked Hanabi's hair.

"I-I's okay, Hanabi-chan," she sobbed.

"HINATA!" her step-father roared. Hinata and Hanabi flinched as Hinata slowly made her way to the kitchen.

She cooked and served it to her step-father and sighed.

"You get dress," her father said, as he finished, "and clean this too." he walked away.

"Yes, father." she slowly made way to her father's chair, and picked up the dishes.

"Nee-chan, I'll do it today," Hanabi whispered.

"Hanabi! He will hit you!" she cried softly.

"It's okay, he's gone." Hanabi explained.

Hinata sighed. "Fine, t-thank you Hanabi,"

Hanabi just smiled.

"NEJI! LET'S GO!"her step-father yelled.

"WAIT!" Neji roughly yelled.

Her step-father rolled his eyes. "You are walking." he pointed to Hinata.

She widened her eyes. "Y-Yes father."

"NEJI! LET'S GO! AND TAKE HANABI!" he yelled. Hanabi widened her eyes. Hinata nodded as she took Hanabi's place and she scurried off.

She dipped her hands in the water and started washing.

_Naruto_

Naruto woke up and yawned. Then he head knocking on the door of his apartment.

"Who's there?" he asked sleepily.

"Naruto!" the Sandime yelled annoyed.

"Ohh, sorry." he laughed.

He opened the door to see the Sandime, standing there, tapping his foot.

"Come in." Naruto gestured to his messy room.

The Sandime sighed. "I've been out there for 30 minutes!" he said annoyed.

"Oh! You have! Sorry!" Naruto said, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Anyways-" the Sandime started.

"Wait! The bill's not here yet! Why are you here?" Naruto asked, interrupting the Sandime.

"I was just about to explain." he said annoyed.

"Anyways, as I was about to say-" he glared at Naruto, "you are going to school." he finished.

Naruto widened his eyes. "SCHOOL?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes," the Sandime coughed. "Tomorow

"Thanks, old man!" he exclaimed. Sandime rolled his eyes.

"I shall be taking my leave now." he went to the door, and opened it, and went out, leaving

Naruto still dancing.

"School!" he exclaimed.

_Sasuke_

Sasuke woke up to the place where was his 'new home'.

"Itachi," he mumbled, remembering last night.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" a voice called him.

"What the hell do you want?" Sasuke grumbled. He wasn't planning to get up. Not even for school.

"Open the door!" the voice called again.

"Shut up and go away." Sasuke grumbled, but got up and opened the door. The Sandime looked at him disappointedly.

"You're a mess."

"Whatever." Sasuke grumbled.

"You're still going to have to go to school." Sandime probed.

"Why?" Sasuke challenged.

Sandime sighed. "Just do as I say. I'm pretty sure a lot of people been through this."

"Yeah. I bet." Sasuke said sarcastically. "When all they do is fawn over my looks."

Sandime sighed. "Whatever."

"Just go." Sasuke grumbled and shut the door behind the Sandime.

"Maybe I should go." Sasuke said, going to his room.

"Nah. I'll go tomorrow."

_Gaara_

"Gaara." Temari called, coming into his room.

"What?" Gaara said in his monotone voice.

"We're going to stay in Konoha for while. Dad's going to send us there." she explained.

"Konoha?"

"Yeah. The most close city beside us."

"When?"

"Right now. Let's see. We have to get there in time."

"Okay, now get out of my room."

"Ugh. Ice box as usual I see." Temari teased. Gaara shot her a death glare.

"Okay, okay. I get it. Pack up your stuff."

_Hinata_

Hinata covered herself in a thick jacket where no one could notice her.

She walked limply to her locker next to the popular girls where they were gossiping.

"E-Excuse me." Hinata whispered. They ignored her and kept on talking.

"Excuse me," Hinata said a little louder. They turned to look at her, then their faces covered in disgust.

"Let's go somewhere the _zombie_ wouldn't bother us." one girl said, emphasizing _zombie_. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and strutted away, the other girls following her.

Hinata covered her pupiless eyes under her bangs.

_Zombie._

She cried softly, and opened her locker.

_Naruto_

School, school, SCHOOL!" Naruto said, excitedly.

"Maybe I'll make awesome friends!" he smiled.

"And Sakura-chan!" he grinned even wider, thinking about the pink haired girl. He met her one day, and I guess you consider that puppy love.

_Flashback_

"_Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried, chasing him. Naruto watched from behind the building. He widened his eyes._

"_Is this what they call love?" he asked himself, blushing. It was something about her. Maybe how smooth and silky her hair looked, and what a pretty, unusual color it was. Or maybe the spark in her green eyes._

"_What do you want?" the onyx eyed boy asked, annoyed. Naruto furrowed his eye brows. Why would he not like her? Not like he minded. If he kept this up, maybe he could meet her._

"_Go on a date with me!" she cried dramatically._

"_No." he plainly stated._

"_Why not?" she asked._

"_Leave me alone. You're annoying,"_

_End of flashback_

"Maybe I'll have a chance!" he thought giddily.

_Sasuke_

Sasuke sat by the river bank that Itachi used to take him all the time. He heard the bell ring, but ignored it.

Wrong choice.

"Sasuke-kun! Why didn't you come to school today?" he heard a familiar voice whine.

He froze, and almost robotically turned his head around. "Sakura." he mumbled under his breath.

"Sasuke-kun!" another voice whined. "Don't bother with bill-board brow! Come with me!"

He groaned. Then he turned his head around again to see a familiar blonde.

"INO-PIG! DON'T STEAL SASUKE-KUN FROM ME!" she yelled. Sasuke cringed at her voice. It was so loud.

"Oh yeah, billboard brow?" Ino fought back. They clashed their heads together as they started fighting. Sasuke looked around, and ran off.

"Ugh." he grumbled.

_Gaara_

"We're almost there." Kankuro grumbled. "Why do we have to move there anyways?"

"Kankuro," Temari said, sternly. "We're there for some reason."

"Whatever." Kankuro grumbled.

"We're almost there!" Temari exclaimed.

"How do you know?" Kankuro challenged.

"I see our reserved apartments, bimbo." Temari growled.

"Whatever." Kankuro grumbled again as the car reached to a halt.

"Let's go." Gaara said, monotone as usual.

"At least Gaara's smarter than you." Temari teased.

"Shut up." Kankuro argued.

"Shut up." Temari mocked.

"Both of you," Gaara sent them death glares which made them flinch. "Shut up."


End file.
